1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to buildings and more specifically to a pre-finished insulated panel building system, which is quickly installed on an exterior of a building or to an interior of a building.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Patent application no. 2011/0258944 to Radoane discloses a NP-EIFS non-permissive exterior insulation and finish systems concept technology and details.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a pre-finished insulated panel building system, which provides an increased insulation value to a building; is quickly installed to the exterior building surface; is quickly installed to an interior building surface; may be manufactured at a remote site, instead of on site; and has an inexpensive, attractive finish.